Nightclub
by Bluestars14
Summary: Si Derek avait connu Stiles avant de le voir pour la première fois dans la forêt avec Scott. Si il l'avais rencontrer en boite. Qu'est ce qui aurais pus ce passer.


**Hello tout le monde ! Voila un nouvelle OS. J'y travail depuis pas mal de temps. Je sais que je suis extra longue. J'espère que celui ci vous plairas.**

 **couple Sterek**

 **Rainting: M**

 _ **Si Derek avait connu Stiles avant de le voir pour la première fois dans la forêt avec Scott. Si il l'avais rencontrer en boite. Qu'est ce qui aurais pus ce passer**_

Dans une discothèque, dans la ville de Beacon hills. La vie d'un jeune homme aller être changer, après avoir pris la décision d'aller en boite cette nuit la et ce jour bien précis. De la musique ce fesais entendre, Il y avait beaucoup de monde. Beaucoup d'alcool, coulait a flots. La piste de Danse était bonder, les fauteuil était peux pris. Tellement la musique qui passait était bonne. Bien sur certain était comme même installer dans des fauteuils surtout un en particulier. Un homme brun presque noir, les yeux vert très sombres, une barbe de deux ou trois jours. Une veste en cuir noir. Un tee shirt blanc sans manche bien coller a la peau, un jean's noir. C'est notre beta préférer, au nom de derek. Il était installer confortablement, à observer le monde, qui se déhancher sur la piste de danse. La musique était vraiment bonne ce soir, il arriver a garder le contrôle de son loup en ce soir de plein lune. Il entendais les pulsations du son, qui sortait des enceintes. Les cœurs qui battent, les différentes respirations.

Mais à un moments il s'arrête sur une odeur particulière. Cette arôme sucré, douce. Derek se lève et cherche, d'où provient ce Fabuleux parfum. Il est vraiment attirer, par cette odeur. Il a juste une curiosité, dont il a besoin d'assouvir. Il rentre dans la foule, et pousse certain qui sont sur son passage. Il sens encore et toujours cette odeur particulière. Son loup aurait presque envie de posséder cette personne qui porte cette effluve, tellement elle est délicieuse. Pour la première fois depuis quelques années , il est d'accord avec son loup. Cette humain, il va le dévorer littéralement. Il aimerais même gouter sa peau. Il court, si il devait la comparer un aliment ou une épice sa serais le miel. La musique continua d'envelopper la salle. Soudain il s'arrête sur un visages puis il s'approche de ce visage. Ses yeux, il sont magnifique si captivant. Ses lèvres, si appétissante. Je le vois, il ne m'a pas vue. Il commence à danser, et ce dirige vers le bars et prends un cocktail. Sa voix, elle est mélodieuse. Il a bu un peu avant de venir,il ne peux pas être aussi décontracter et aussi excité.

Je me pose pas trop prêt de lui et l'observe. Il danse d'une manière et ce déhancher. Miam je le croquerais sur place si je le pouvais. Je sens mon cœur qui s'accélère rien qu'a le regarder danser, qu'est ce que sa va être quand il va toucher ma peau. Je vois qu'il y en a un qui le colle physiquement. Non mais pour qui il se prends à le coller comme sa. c'est ma proie de ce soir. Je me dirige vers lui avec un sourire. Je prends la place du mec. Je me colle à lui, je prends sa place il ne comprends pas mais il n'a que a regarder mes yeux pour dégager. Je me concentre sur ce succulent humain. J'en aurait presque envie de le croquer sur place. J'arrive de moins en moins à contrôler mon loup. Dans la boite il n'y a pas énormément de lumière, donc on ne vois pas vraiment bien le visage. Il se retourne et me colle aussi. On se regarde dans les yeux. Il sont encore plus beau de prêt. Il sont entre couleur ambre et noisette. Nos corps ce rapproche peut à peut. Son cœur bat anormalement, je lui fait soit de l'effet soit je l'ai surpris. Je sens son souffle chaud. Je prends son visage entre mes deux mains et l'embrasse. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle sont douce, lisse et bouillante. Il pose sa main sur ma joue. Mon corps s'embrasse. Je le tire avec moi dans une pièce en haut de la boite, c'est sa d'avoir un appartement à coter de la boite de nuit. Il me suit, il ne me lâche pas la main. On arrive devant la porte qui mène à l'escalier. Il me plaque contre celle-ci et m'embrasse. Ses lèvres sur les miennes, je répond férocement à son baiser. Je le veux brutale, possessif et animal. Il pose ses mains sur mon torse,descend doucement sur le bas ventre. Ses mains, elle sont chaud. Il soulève mon tee-shirt,et effleure mes tétons au passage. C'est un pur délice, mais je change de rôle. C'est à mon tour de commencer par lui enlever les boutons de sa chemise, et commence à lui faire monter les escaliers. On ne se détache pas des lèvres de l'autre. On arrive en haut et on se dirige vers le lits. Il me pousse, dessus. Je sens mon excitations comme la sienne augmenter. Plus le temps passe, plus j'ai envie de lui.

J'enlève sa chemise, dépose des baiser sur son épaule. Je descend sur sa clavicule c'est pectoraux lèche un tétons. Le sons qui sort de sa bouche et comme une douche mélodie. Je le mordille légèrement, il apprécie grandement. Je chatouille sa peau avec ma langue en continuant mon chemin jusqu'au nombril. Je dépose une caresse aérienne avec mes lèvres en dessous du nombril. Il se tortille. J'effleure avec ma main en dessous de la ceinture. La réaction fut immédiate. Un gémissement, la couleur de ses joues qui prends une couleur rouge. Je remonte a son visage. Je sens la chaleur de son souffle.

C'est quoi ton petit nom lui demande-ai je

… Stiles dit-il avec hésitation.

Moi c'est derek.

… derek !

Le désir et l'envie ce lis dans ses yeux. Il me saute dessus, je me retrouve allonger sur le dos et ses lèvres si douce sur mon cou. Ses mains baladeuse enlève mon tee shirt. Nos langue ce rencontre encore une fois, pour une danse silencieuse mais enflammer. Sa main sur ma nuque et l'autre jusqu'à l'aine et arrive presque à la limite de mon jeans. Il tire légèrement sur le jean's pour me faire bien comprendre que il veux le retirer. Il m'ouvre le bouton de mon jean's et caresse la bosse que présente mon boxer. Sa main et chaude, ses caresse son douce et lente. La sensation et encore meilleures. Il continue en dévorant mon cou, mon pantalon descends. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre! Je me mets a califourchon sur lui. Nos regards ce croise encore, j'embrasse son cou. Mes lèvres sur sa peau. Je sens limites mes griffes et mes croc sortir. Il faut que je pense au contrôle. Contrôle toi sinon sa va très mal ce finir.

Je ne peux que le voir ce tortiller,nos aines ce sont rencontrer. J'entends son cœur battre encore plus vite. Je descends plus bas,je glisse mes mains sur son torse je caresse, lèche mordille son tétons. Il est juste ultra sensible. Il gesticule plus qu'avant mais il gémit d'un son mélodieux à mes oreilles. Il a placée ses mains sur les draps,il sert tellement fort que j'ai l'impression que ce qu'il ressent est très fort. Je descends jusqu'au nombril,l'aine et ensuite je suis bloquer par ce bout de tissu que j'ai envie d'enlever. Mais d'un seul coup. On me pousse et je me retrouve sur le sol. Je regarde son visage, quelque chose ne va pas.

Non je peux pas me dit-il.

Stiles attends.

Il reprends sa chemise et commence partir par la ou nous somme arriver. Je reprends mon tee-shirt et reboutonne mon jean's. J'essaye de le suivre. Tout le monde c'est donner le mots pour ne pas me laisser passer pour rejoindre Stiles. Je le vois qu'il arrive à la sorti. J'arrive a accéder à la sortir avec un peu de mal malgré tout. Qu'est ce que c'est les jeunes quand il sont soule, ce n'est pas possible. La pluie tombe déjà depuis un moments. J'essaye de le retrouver,j'entends un bruit de contacte pour la voiture, mais elle ne démarre pas. Je me dirige vers ce bruit. Je vois une jeep Bleu et noir et je vois un jeune homme s'exciter dedans. C'est Stiles. Je me dirige vers la voiture. Je frappe a sa fenêtre. Il verrouille sa porte et l'autre.

Stiles ouvre moi, qu'est ce qu'il se passe explique moi! S'il te plait !

Non me dit-il avec une voix forte et surment sa gorge un peu noué.

S'il te plait je vais pas te faire du mal.

Il ne m'écouta pas, il continua a tourné la clé de contact et s'arrêta d'un seul coup en posant la tête sur le volant. Sa voiture n'avais pas démarrer. Il ouvrit la porte pour en sortir je m'approche de lui. J'essaye d'attendre qu'il me parle et m'explique. Mais il n'a pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit. Je le prends dans mes bras et lui chuchote a l'oreille.

Reste avec moi s'il te plait,

On ce dirige vers le studio,on s'installe sur le lits. La peau mouille par la pluies, les vêtements tremper. Il s'allonge sur le lits,je suis a ses coter. Je sens sa chaleur rien que en l'effleurant. Malgré son parfum j'arrive à me calmer, on est allonger l'un a coter de l'autre. Il est dos a moi, je me rapproche de lui je le prends dans mes bras. Mes lèvres sur sa nuques, ma main sur son cœur. Il bats normalement. Il se sent mieux. J'écoute son cœurs elle est comme une berceuse. Je m'endors légèrement.

Depuis quelque jours, je me pose toujours la question savoir si je le reverrais un jours. Quand je me suis réveiller, il n'était plus la. Est ce que je lui est fait peur. J'aimerais le retrouver. Je mets une musique avant de commencer mon sport matinal. ( Haunted- Beyonce ) Je commencer a faire mes traction avec la barre au dessus de ma fenêtre que j'ai ouverte. Ensuite je continue avec des pompes et d'autre activité avant d'aller prendre une douche et d'aller me divertir en allant travailler au garage. J'y passe ma journé a changer les roues les moteurs et quelque autre pièce automobile quand arrive la fin de la journé. J'entends une voiture arriver avec les pneus qui roule sur le sol mouille et la porte qui clac quand quelqu'un sort. Mon patron doit être en train de discuter avec un client quand quelque seconde après mon patron m'apelle. Le client et dans la salle à coter, avec la secrétaire. Quand le patron me regarde:

Derek j'aimerais que tu regarde cette voiture après tu pourras partir. Elle a un problème de démarrage. Son garage et ferme pour cause de vacances.

Ha c'est la Jeep Bleu ?

Oui.

D'accord pas de problème.

Je prends les clés du propriétaire et ouvre la porte pour faire rentrer la voiture sur l'élévateur pour faire monter la voiture en haut et vérifier en dessous. A L'intérieur de la voiture, l'odeur du propriétaire de la voiture et unique. Le parfum je suis sur de l'avoir déjà sentis quelque part. Je ressort de la voiture.

Quand la porte de l'entrée s'ouvre le clients s'approche mes sens son en éveille et s'affole. Cette odeur, je la reconnais. Même si j'avais un doute, c'est lui. Je sens un regard derrière moi. Bien sur je regarde sur le coter je fait redescendre la voiture et tourne mon visage vers le siens. Il est surpris,son cœur bas un peu plus vite.

Salut stiles.

Salut je savais pas que tu travailler ici.

He ba si tu vois! tu me laisse travailler après on pourras en discuter.

Bien qu'il se décale légèrement sur le coter. Je sens toujours son regard sur mon corps. Je regarde en dessous le capot et trouve quelque chose certain fil du démarreur se sont un peu dénude et bien sur elle capte une fois sur deux avec un peu de chance. J'arrive a lui arranger sa. Mon cœur c'est mise a battre un peu vite avant que je le regarde. Mes instinct sont de sorti alors que ce n'est même plus la pleine lune. Il se colle toujours a moi, mais je ne peux plus me retenir. Cela fait des jours que j'avais envie de le revoir. J'en ai même rêver la nuit. Je me retourne et le bloque contre sa voiture. Je rapproche mon visage sur son cou tellement, il est timide qu'il ne me regarde pas en face. Je sens son odeur esquisse. Il sent toujours le miel mais il y a une autre odeurs. Un parfum épicée quelqu'un d'autre c'est approcher de lui il n'y a pas longtemps.

Derek qu'est ce que tu fait.

Je fait ce que j'ai rêvait depuis notre rencontre. Cela fait des jours que j'attends de pouvoir regouter tes lèvres.

C'est vrai ?

Pour lui prouver mes dire, je capture ses lèvres. Nos langues danse comme un ballet. Elle se caresse et explore cette chaleur humide. Je l'ai carrément pousser contre sa jeep, pour pouvoir accéder a sa bouche. Mon corps et près du siens, si prêt que je sens sa peau frisonner. Ce contacte si intime de ce que je veux lui faire. Je pose mes mains sur ses hanche, ses mains sur mon visage. Je veux le laisser aller a son rythme. Je ne veux pas le faire fuir,encore une fois. Nos regards ce croise après que l'on ai séparer nos lèvres pour respirer.

Stiles si tu veux on peut aller a un endroit plus tranquille. Si tu le désire.

Oui … Je veux continuer ce que l'on a commencer la dernière fois.

D'accord je reviens … je préviens mon patron que j'ai fini, après je t'emmène.

D'accord.

Je ferme le capot de la voiture et me dirige vers le bureau de la secrétaire pour trouver mon patron. Il est ici. Je lui dit que j'avais fini avant de me diriger vers stiles, on part en prenant sa jeep. Et on arrive à mon motels je n'ai pas encore trouver de studio ou d'appartement. Pendant tout le trajet, même en lui donnant les indications. Je n'arrêtai pas de le regarder sa peau blanche, ses quelque grain de beauté sur sa peau. Mon cœur n'arrête pas de battre a tout rompre. On arrive a destination. Stiles ce gare devant ma chambre. On sort et je prends mes clés dans ma veste. j'ouvre ma porte et le laisse rentrer. Je le laisse entrer, il inspecte ma chambre.

Tu veux quelque chose a boire.

Non ce que je veux … c'est toi.

Je le vois devant moi il s'approche m'attrape par le cou pour capturer mes lèvres. Mon cœur a rater un battement. C'était doux innocent. Je prends son visage dans mes mains, j'essaye de le coller le plus possible. Je continue a l'embrasser tant que je le peux encore. Je ne veux pas que sa soit encore l'un de ses rêve ou tout peut se terminer a tout moments. On se déplace dans la pièce pour atterrir sur le lits. Je sens comme mon cœur revivre, tellement ce que je ressens c'est fort. j'en ai les larmes au yeux, je ne le lâcherais plus.

Il me caresse la peau, en montant par le ventre ma poitrine. J'enlève mon tee shirt pour lui laisser plus d'espace surtout le laisser nous conduire à ce paradis. Il lèche ma joue le lobe de mon oreille c'est juste exquis. Il dévore mon cou littéralement, il goute ma peau avec la langue douce. Je ne peux que le laisser faire et ressentir pour l'instant. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte. Il malmène mes boutons de chair. J'ai envie de lui faire ressentir ce plaisir et cette envie comme il me le fait pour moi. J'en gémis sans honte. J'aime ressentir cette sensation. Ses mains sont redescendu sur mes cuisses, sa bouche la rejoins. Je soupire de bien être. J'arrive a lui toucher ses cheveux cours, mais ce que j'aime par dessus tout ce sont ses yeux certain dirais marrons moi je trouve que il ont une couleur ambre et noisette. Je le regarde déposer de léger baiser sur mon jean's qui est encore intacte. Je ne peux que avoir envie de lui rendre la pareille.

Je le pousse légèrement sur le coter pour le dompter de ma musculature. Je le couvre de baiser comme il me la fait, je le déshabille aussi lentement de ce qu'il a fait. Il se tortille légèrement. Je lui fait le même effet que la dernière fois. On est tout les deux en jean's, quand on a enlever ce qui était superflu. Je lui déboutonne le jean's et je vois un boxer bien serrer par un désir non assouvie. Je dépose des baiser sur ce tissu qui nous sépare de la peau.

Je descends jusqu'à ses cuisse et dépose des baiser. Son souffle devient de plus en plus court. Je descends légèrement son boxers. Je souffle légèrement sur sa peau. Je vois la peau frissonner et j'entends un soupire. Il tire littéralement les draps, j'entends son cœur battre encore plus vite. Son odeur devient de plus en plus forte. Cette partie de son anatomie c'est retrouver assez tendu et excitée. Mais au moment ou j'ai sucer le bout de son gland, j'entends des cris de plaisir. Je continue sur ma lancer les sons sont beaucoup plus fort et intense. Est ce qu'il sensible ou est ce sa première fois ? Je remonte a son visage, je continue a gouter sa peau. L'aine,jusqu'à son nombril que je titille au passage. Je continue en prenant un tétons au passage et le lèche de façons très gourmande. Il n'arrête pas de se tortiller et de gémir. Je dévore son cou, je remonte au lobe de l'oreille et lui murmure a l'oreille.

Stiles est ce que tu es vierge ?Dit le moi n'en ai pas honte.

Heu … oui me répondit-il avec le souffle essouffler par le désir qu'il l'habiter.

c'est pour sa que tu es parti la dernière fois … tu as eu peur.

Oui Dit stiles en fermant les yeux et en tournant la tête sur le coter.

Non … regarde moi lui dit et en posant ma main droite sur sa joue, mon pouce lui caresses sa paumette.

J'ai réfléchis … et je n'arrête pas de penser a toi.

Je vais essayer de te faire ressentir le plus de plaisir d'accord stiles.

D'accord.

Ce n'est que le commencement.

Ha bon! tu en ai sur parce que la je …

Pour toute réponse j'ai frotter nos aine l'un sur l'autre. J'en ai même réussie a lui couper la parole.

Je le dévorer si je le pouvais. J'ai chaud, cette envie se désir qui s'enflamme dans mes reins. Je reprends ou je m'en était arrêter. Je le suce doucement et lentement je voudrais le regarder dans les yeux, mais il sont mi close. Je le gobe en entier les cris sont de plus en plus plaisant. J'ai la sensations qu'il va venir. J'ai déjà le liquide pré-séminal. Je caresse avec ma langue le son qui sort de sa bouche et une mélodie exquis. Il jouis une première fois. Je vois le liquide sur sa peau. Il y en a pas énormément. Je sens que je commence a ne pus pouvoir me retenir a vouloir me soulager un peu. Mon souffle c'est un peu accélérer. Je pose ma mains sur mon entre jambe pour me soulager un peu, mais je me retrouve sur le dos. Malgré qu'il est jouis il est toujours en forme.

J'aimerais … essayer à te donner … un peu de plaisir.

Tu en ai sur. Ne te force pas.

Non j'en ai envie.

Je le laisse faire, il me caresse la peau de mon torse au bas ventre. Je vois bien mon entre jambe extrêmement serrer. Il me touche a peine que j'en ai le souffle couper. C'est tellement bon. Il ouvre mon jean's. Il me lèche le boxers, j'en suis super excitée rien que dit penser sa langue contre ma peau. J'en mords ma lèvre pour ne pas gémir tellement ce qu'il me fait c'est super bon, même si pars moment c'est un peu maladroit.

On se retrouve nu, il prends ma queue entre ses lèvres. Ma respirations et entre couper a chacun de ces coup de langue. C'est tellement bon mais ce qui est encore mieux, c'est l'odeur qu'il dégage quand il est excité. Il apprends très vite comme même. Je lui retire ma queue d'entre ces lèvre, je le plaque contre le ventre sur le lits. Je sens que j'ai de plus en plus envie de le faire miens. Je dépose des baisers sur sa nuque, pour ensuite continuer a descendre sur ses omoplates. J'effleure sa colonne vertébrale avec ma langue. Je dépose un baiser sur ses reins. Je remonte à sa hauteur, je touche ses fesses . Je commence à humidifier un doigt et titille son entré. Je le vois tout simplement en train de réprimer un gémissement en se mordant la main. Je rajoute en plus le fais de glisser ma main sur sa queue c'est juste un bonheur a l'état pur. Il se pose sur le coter ,et essaye d'assouvir un plaisir solitaire pendant que je le prépare. Mais je lui retire la main.

Derek … s'il te plait.

Non mon chaton, je veux que tu garde un bon souvenir … je veux jouir en toi … Ensemble.

Oui s'il te plait... prends … moi. Arrive-t-il a me dire.

Respire et détends toi.

Je prends le lubrifiant dans le tiroir de la commode. J'en dépose un peu sur son entrée et sur mes doigts. Je le sens atteler à la sensations de froids du gel. Doucement et progressivement je mets un premier doigts. Je sens mon sexe tendu rien que de le sentir si serrer. J'essaye de le détendre un maximum. J'en rentre un deuxième, je le vois serrer le draps qu'il a dans les mains. Il gémis d'une manière si animal. Je sens d'ailleurs mon loup gronder,hurler à l'intérieur. L'impatience sa serais le mots pour qualifier le ressentis de mon loup.

Derek … je veux te regarder s'il te plait.

Tu es sur de ce que tu veux.

Oui dépêche toi, s'il te plait. J'en peux plus d'attendre.

Tu es chaud dit moi.

Je sens d'ailleurs sa température augmenter d'ailleurs. Je le retourne , je le vois ouvrir ses cuisses je continue a bouger mes doigts. Je rajoute ma langue. Il continue a gémir très fortement.

Stop … je vais … jouir si tu … continue.

Je ressort mes doigts . Je mets un préservatif et lubrifie un peu mon sexe. J'effleure son entré avant d'entré ma verge. Je lui embrasse ses lèvres, il mets ses bras autour de ma nuque je continue petit à petit. Il est si serrer. Je gémis fortement dans sa bouche. Je le sens un peu tendu. J'attends qu'il s'habitue a l'intrusion. Je le branle un peu pour le distraire, de la douleur qu'il doit ressentir. Je le sens bouger un peu après quelque minute. Je dévore carrément ses lèvres pendant que je fait un vas et viens lentement mais il commence à ressentir un plaisir intense car je sens ses doigts griffer mes épaule. Je relève un peu mon visage. Je le regarde ses yeux sont embrumer par le plaisirs. Sa respirations saccader. Je dois être dans le même états.

Je sens mon plaisirs augmenter on gémis, on hurle notre plaisirs si c'est humainement possible.

Je vois ma queue glisser entre ses fesses. Je sens ma queue durcir encore si il est possible. Je sens que je vais jouir.

La sensations que j'ai ressentis, on était tout les deux dans un autre monde. On a jouis ensemble nos lèvres seller. Je suis sortir et enlever notre préservatif. On est rester dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je sens nos respirations reprendre un peu la normal. Le silence, c'était ce que l'on entendait et nos cœur battre a l'unisson. On s'embrassa a avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Au matin, le soleil avais illuminer la pièce même si il y avais de fin rideau foncer. je me suis reveiller seul dans mon lits. La place à coter de moi était froide sa faisait un bout de temps qu'il était parti. Il y avait un mots à coter.

Derek

je suppose que tu veux que l'on oublie ce qu'il sais passer hier soir . Même si j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir avec toi. Après avoir assouvie notre désir commun je peux comprendre que tu veux que l'on arrête.

Au revoir

Stiles.

Je me demander pourquoi il était parti et avait penser sa. J'avais décider de rester un peu à Beacon Hills. Je rester allonger sur mon lits en essayant de le comprendre.

Depuis quelque jours il y avait eu de nombreuse chose qui c'était passer. Mais la plus surprenante a était le loup présent dans la foret alors qu'il ne devrais plus en avoir. J'ai voulu revoir un peu le manoir que l'on avait il y a quelque années. Ou tout n'était que bonheur, joie famille et une meute ensemble , unis.

J'entends une voix, non plutôt deux. Je me dirige vers cette voix, une odeur me parviens et je suis sur de la reconnaître je ne pourrais plus l'oublier. C'est stiles, je le regarde, il n'y a rien. Pas de regards tout de suite il ne m'ont pas vue. Je suis devant eux quand il m'aperçoit il ne me regarde pas dans les yeux. Je suis sur qu'il n'assume pas.

Qu'est ce que vous faite ici? Hein? C'est une propriété privé leur dit-je

Heu désoler mec on ne savais pas me répondit-il cette odeur c'est la meme que j'avais sentis sur stiles. Celui qui se trouve a sa gauche.

Ouai on voulais juste cherche un truc que l'on a perdu. Mais sa fait rien. Me répond l'autre, un mec plutôt avec une peau typer. Brun au yeux marrons presque noir. Ils ont a peut prêt le même âges tout les deux.

Je lui rends ce que j'avais trouver la nuit dernière pendant une de mes promenades. Je commence a partir quand j'ai la satisfaction de savoir qu'il sais qui je suis.

« C'était Derek Hale. » Finalement il avait chercher à savoir qui j'étais.

 _ **Merci beaucoup pour ceux qui le lise et qui penseront a me laisser une reviews**_


End file.
